1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a dynamic phase shifter and staticizer capable of staticizing an input signal and shifting the signal to a next cycle for pipeline purposes while decreasing the critical path timing.
2. Background Art
Latches and flip-flops are widely used state elements. Latches are state elements that hold a particular state for a half clock cycle, whereas flip-flops are state elements that hold a particular state for a full clock cycle. Flip-flops are commonly called latches when the flip-flops are simple transparent or opaque flip-flops and are mainly used as storage elements. When describing flip-flops it is likely that the flip-flops are clocked synchronous or edge-triggered. Flip-flops may not only be used for state storage but may also be used for synchronizing signals such as memory arrays which are dynamically accessed, and therefore, the data coming out of the memory arrays is dynamic in nature. Conventional flip-flops, which incur a high timing, power and circuit cost, may help flop the dynamic memory signals coming from the dynamically accessed memory arrays; however, additional circuitry, time delay, and power consumption is required in order to at least staticize a signal.